1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical implement comprising an irrigator/evacuator primarily but not exclusively intended for use in connection with urological surgery, for example prostatic surgery.
In some surgical operations it is necessary to remove tissue or other fragments from the bladder using a technique which involves repeatedly forcing water or other suitable fluid into the bladder and then extracting such fluid whilst separating entrained tissue or other matter to prevent its being reintroduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implements at present in use for this purpose are quite complicated and costly to manufacture. Consequently, they are used repeatedly and need to be disassembled, cleaned and sterilised for re-use. The object of the invention is primarily to provide an implement of simplified design which works as efficiently as known implements, but can be manufactured sufficiently economically for it to be used only once and then discarded.